6 - Loyalty
by WraithLoverQueen
Summary: Vi visits Jayce at his lab only to find him roughed up and extremely hurt. Protective feelings rise and Vi learns a secret. The Ice Queen's Lover series. Hurt!Jayce, Overprotective!Vi Ice Queen's Lover Series. Series AU
1. Best Friends

A/N: I just love stories where Vi and Jayce have a brother-sister relationship.

* * *

A cool, peaceful night had fallen over the city-state of Piltover by the time Jayce reached home. He found he was grateful for it. He loved the night, night was a scientist's best friend. The dark shrouding the beautiful city also helped to hide the uncomfortably stiff manner in which he held himself as he walked into his lab.

He grunted as the door slipped closed and automatically locked itself. Exhaustion ate at his muscles as he painfully walked towards his work bench. He was tired but could not seem to want to sleep despite desperately needing to rest. A bit of work would relax him.

He groaned and gently laid down his hammer before he began to unbuckle his heavy coat. He had only just gotten back from the League and was feeling worse for wear. His summoners had been working him hard lately and the extra attention he had gotten from a fellow-but-not-so-friendly champion left him feeling like he wanted to collapse.

He grunted as he reached down and gripped the hem of his tee-shirt with one hand. He started to pull it up while not bothering his wounded shoulder. It took a few minutes but he got it over his head and let it sink around his wrists.

"That may be the most pathetic thing I have ever seen you do. You're really starting to show your age." The sudden voice in his dark lab made him quickly twist around to face his guest as the lights flicked on. His pained muscles protested and he made a face as a smirking Vi came into view. Her gauntletless arms were folded over her bosom as she leaned on the doorjam to his bedroom.

"You know, it's very rude to invite yourself into one's workplace." He grunted softly, too tired to care if it sounded like a joke or not. Vi gave a loud, girlish laugh, smirking widely.

"You're one to talk, Mr. I'm-gonna-bug-the-girls-with-my-new-invention." She cooed back to him as she took her first real good look at him. Her smirk and playfulness quickly melted away as she jerked into a standing position at the sight of him. His arms and torso were covered in bruises. The worst and almost sickening looking ones rested over his rib cage on his left side, weaving a tale of at least three broken ribs. His trouble breathing only added to this and the way that he favored his shoulder told of it having been dislocated a few hours previous.

She glared, making him a bit nervous. She could not help the feel of anger and hate welling up in her at the sight of him. This man was like a brother to her and someone had hurt him; no one ever got wounds like these from the League.

He flinched as she walked over and gently ghosted her fingers over the sickening bruising on his ribs. He shivered from pain and her cold skin as she trailed her fingers down. He gasped in surprise and made a noise of protest as she quickly undid his belt then his fly.

"What are you doing?!" He could not keep the surprise from his voice as she pulled his pants down a few inches to see his hips. She scoffed and gave him a look.

"You're seriously worried about me of all people at seeing you with your pants down?" She chuckled softly and went back to checking his hips, not liking the bruising she saw, "This is really bad. Was someone kicking you?!" She lovingly stroked his hips before doing up his pants once more. She wanted to check his thighs for bruising but he did not look like he could stand much longer.

"You could say that..."

"What does that even mean, Jayce!?"

"That it was more like five people..." His simple, tired response made her head jerk up to stare at him in horror. More anger riled up in her, making her feeling like making a few heads roll. She swallowed hard, taking a good look at his face. She had not noticed the split lip and bruising under his right eye. She gritted her teeth as her hands clenched into fists. Her breath came in hisses, making him take a step back.

"Who did this, Jayce? I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind!" He raised his hand and gently waved off her words.

"It's fine, Vi. I just need to sleep it off."

"Jayce, I thought you were the smart one! You don't just sleep off broken ribs after getting the crap beat out of you!" She gently grabbed his wrist and pulled herself close to him, glaring into his gaze, "Now tell me who did this." Jayce sighed in surrender, he was too tired to fight her.

"It was Tryndamere and his little band of merry men..."

"That muscle-bound, ice-brained dumbass?! I'll kill him!" She stopped suddenly as stared at him in confusion, "Wait... Why would he hurt you? You've never even hit on Ashe..." Jayce swallowed hard, he did not want Vi to find out about his relationship to Lissandra like this but there was no way he was getting out of it.

"It was his way of telling me to stay out of wars that don't concern me."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Jayce sighed, her loud voice was starting to hurt his ears. He grunted and turned to show her his back. Just above the waistband of his pants was a series of scars in the shape of Lissandra's empire symbol that the ice queen had painfully yet lovingly clawed into his skin, marking him as hers.

"Holy crap! You're that ice bitch's new boytoy that everyone's been speculating about?!" He could only grunt in reply to her outburst as she traced the scares with a finger, "No wonder he beat the crap out of you!"

"Thank you for the well-wishes on my only stable relationship, Vi..."

"Are you insane?! It's only stable until she ices you!"

"...She already has..." He flushed brightly as the words left his lips, making a confused look take over her face.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Anyway, I don't plan on breaking it off with her just because Tyndamere and Ashe wish me to." He growled and straightened his back defiantly. The completely undignified image that he made only formed a grin on Vi's face as she surprisingly gently patted him on the good shoulder.

"Atta boy, ever the debonair gentleman." She cooed before suddenly scooping him up bridal style, "Alright, off to bed with you, Lover Boy."

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to a one shot. Should I add to it and make it a full on story focusing on Vi and Jayce's friendship, Vi warning Liss not to hurt Jayce, and Vi's escapades of beating the crap out of Tryndamere?


	2. Bitter Loyalty

A/N: I decided to add to the story. Could go in one of two directions but we'll see when we get there.

* * *

Anxiety and rage reigned surpreme within Vi as she paced off to the side of Jayce's bed. She gritted her teeth as she clenched her fists. She knew that she should relax but how was she supposed to relax when her bestfriend lay sleeping in bed while barely able to breathe?

She just could not settle. How could she with her friend in the state he was in? He could not even dry his own hair after taking a shower earlier that evening to refresh from the trip. Just watching his pained attempts had broken her heart, making her quickly take over the job.

This irritating idiot was her best friend. When it came to pranks he gave as good as he got. He was always free to cheer her up whenever she had a fight with Cupcake. He was the only one that seemed to happily tolerate her overly brash nature.

She snarled and wiped her eyes as they began to moisten. She felt like punching someone, mostly Tryndamere. She shook her head quickly, trying to let go. she took a deep breath and stopped pacing. She looked down at him sadly, she tenderly smoothed back his hair the way he liked. She frowned softly and stroked the graying sideburns. She knew the stress from Jinx and all of Zaun was aging him prematurely, even she had noticed a white hair or two mixed in with her pink.

She pulled her hand away and turned to the end of the bed where he had thrown his battle coat. She sighed softly and walked over to it, lovingly scooping up the heavy material. She fluffed up the fur collar before heading towards the closet. She knew he would be mad at himself in the morning for not hanging it up.

She hummed sadly as she walked over to the closet as she dusted off the coat. She opened the door and was not surprised that she did not see a lot of outfits. What did surprise her was the fact that the closet was much deeper than it should have been. It went in six feet and then down a stair case another four until it dipped down and leveled out into another room. She saw no reasoning for this since he had like four outfits and that was it.

Curiousity and the glow from the room nagged at her brain. She hung up his coat before venturing forth towards the descending closet. Vi had always known that there had to be a side to Jayce that would balance out his happy-go-lucky attitude all the time but what she saw kind of disturbed her.

The room was split in two, each section was filled with investigative information about a different subject. Her jaw fell open as she looked to the left side. There were pictures of Jayce's destroyed lab from when he first met Viktor, countless blueprints, and monitors scrolling through statistics and information. The most disturbing was the last monitor with sketchy blueprints of Viktor's lab and a highly complex attack plan.

"Geez, Lover Boy, I gotta get you out of the house more..." She shook her head and turned to the right, jumping slightly as she came face to face with a picture of Hecarim's ghostly face on a monitor. She took a calming deep breath and tried to relax her racing heart, having been startled by seeing the Shadow Isle champion, "Why do you have a pic of Hec?"

As she asked the question, the monitor started to slowly scroll through images of the other Shadow Isle champions. She saw scribbled notes on a cork board, statistics on a writing screen, and an old looking map depicting the Black Mist's trail. Cold gripped Vi and her stomach clenched as she forced her way through all his frazzled handwriting. The results took her breath away; he had calculated that the Black Mist was heading for Piltover sometime in the near future.

Vi had to take a step back. She was a brave woman but everyone who had any brains was terrified by the Black Mist. Fear spiked through her system as she hurriedly went up the stairs, needing to get away from the room. What could Piltover actually do against an enemy that could not be touched?

She stepped into his room and quickly shut the closet. She was feeling less angry now but more disturbed. She tried to talk herself before jumping at the sound of her communicator. She shakily hit the button and tried to sound normal.

"H-hey Cupcake! What's up?!" By trying to sound normal, she got too loud and almost woke Jayce. She slapped her hand over her mouth as he shifted slightly and she willed him to keep sleeping.

"Vi, where are you? I expected you home hours ago. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everythin's fine. Jayce was just super tired from his trip and wanted my help with somethin'."

"Alright, next time call me so I don't hold dinner."

"A-alright, sorry, Cupcake."

"Are you sure everything's alright, Vi?"

"Yup! All good. B-but, things are taking longer than we hoped, I might just sleep over tonight."

"Alright then. Make sure he gets up early in the morning. Ashe and Tryndamere are coming to Piltover tomorrow for diplomatic relations and the Mayor wants Jayce there with him to greet them. You and I will be there as plain dress security, dress nice." Vi's eye began to twitch as she heard Tryndamere's name. She gritted her teeth and almost crushed the communicator in her clenching hand.

"You bet, sweetcheeks. We'll be there, lookin' prim and proper..."

"See that you are. Tell Jayce welcome back for me, Vi." The line was cut and Vi used every ounce of strength not to scream and punch the wall.

* * *

A/N: For those of you that don't read my M fanfics here's the notation from it for future reference.

I just recently read in her lore that Liss is blind, it says she uses the ice to let her sense her surroundings. Taking some artistic license, it's my head canon that she can use thin films of ice over eyes to allow her to see. It takes quite a bit out of her to use such a spell so she only uses it on special occasions and to look at Jayce since she doesn't need to see for battle.

The second story I'll be writing stars Quinn and Jayce. Quinn is scouting out Lissandra's city again, trying to find out its secrets. She stumbles upon Jayce as he's visiting Queen Lissandra since no one knows that Liss is the Ice Witch. Quinn gets his attention and tries to tell him that he's in danger as he can't tell her he's courting the ice witch. Liss' guards see the two together and believe that Jayce betrayed the queen by bringing an enemy. The two are then chased through the city without Liss' knowledge and have to keep each other from being killed in the icy kingdom.


End file.
